Blossoming
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Carlos Garcia has always been bullied but he never told anyone. But when he meets James Diamond, his life is changed completely. When disaster strikes, will James help him?
1. I Don't Care

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Winter Creates Summer Love. I just had this idea and I wanted to make a short story with a couple chapters.**

**And this is another inspired story...the story was inspired by No Voice by atasfan16. I hope you read this, because I really loved your story and this is a different version of it, and no copying intended.**

Blossoming

Chap. 1 I Don't Care

_I don't care. _It was always those 3 words that Carlos Garcia heard so frequently. When he asks to try out for the hockey team because he's been practicing, the coach says, "I don't care." When he apologizes for getting straight D's in school, his mom says, "I don't care." When he tells the clerk at the minimart that he forgot his wallet but he really has to buy the food, the clerk says "I don't care." Always these 3 words that bruised Carlos' self esteem so much, but he didn't show it. Now, it was Luke Craig, the football team captain's turn to say those words.

Luke pushed Carlos against a wall. "I _said, _give me all your money!." Luke shoved him against the wall harder this time.

Carlos whimpered. "I-I don't have any money, Luke." Carlos shielded his face just in case Luke tried to hit him. Fortunately, Luke just kicked him in the shin and started walking to the lockers.

"You got lucky, stupid." Luke sneered, walking away with his posse. "And next time, call me _Captain _Luke."

Carlos nodded and groaned. He was still sore all over from all of the previous beatings. Every day, Carlos would sneak some make up out of his mom's bathroom and hide the scars. When he got home he would always wear his hood or hat to shield his face, or wear a scarf to conseal his bloody nose or swollen lips. This was just a general routine. Carlos was so small, alone, and helpless that he was the perfect target for a bully. And the high school was crawling with the football jerks that hung out with Craig, so there was always someone to torment him.

Carlos sighed and nervously walked past the lockers where Craig and his friends were standing, eyeing him suspiciously. Carlos kept his eyes downcast so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. As Carlos quickly walked with his eyes on the floor, he hit somebody and dropped all of his books. Carlos looked up to see James Diamond, a star hockey player, looking at him. Carlos looked away and mentally prepared himself for the pounding he was about to get from Diamond. Carlos had watched him play hockey before, and he was _strong._ But when Carlos looked up, James wasn't preparing to hit him, he was bending over to pick up Carlos' books. James stood up and offered the books back to Carlos, giving him the prettiest smile. Carlos blushed and took his books.

"I-I'm sorry." Carlos stammered, his face growing redder by the minute.

James smiled again. "It's alright, uhh..." James looked confused, trying to remember Carlos' name. Carlos jumped in.

"Carlos. My name's Carlos." he said, looking down at the floor again. James nodded and started fixing his hair.

"Well, bye Carlos. Gotta run!" James called to him, jogging to the steps. Carlos gave him a small wave and continued walking.

Carlos was mesmerized. _James Diamond _talked _to me, _Carlos thought. _Someone who actually cares. _But part of his mind was saying, _Yeah, he cared enough to pick up three books. He wouldn't give a crap if I were about to die._ Carlos' thoughts conflicted him so much, and when he got upset he usually just ran. So that's what he did. Carlos ran up the steps, through the hallway and out the school door, not even thinking or caring about other people. It was his turn to say "I don't care."

Carlos panted and stopped running until he was at the entrance of the park. Carlos walked to the swing set and just sat there, slowly swinging back and forth. It was his favorite way to just think and be alone. He was always alone. Carlos was deep in his miserable thoughts when he heard someone behind him.

"Carlos?" he heard an excited, yet familiar voice ask. Carlos turned his head to see James Diamond jogging towards him. His heart skipped a beat. He was shirtless.

"James." he said without emotion, nodding in approval. James smiled and sat on the swing beside him.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" James asked, stopping the swing to look at him. Carlos stared into James' beautiful hazel eyes. He wanted to say, _Yeah of course something's wrong, look at me I'm a pathetic mess. My life is a piece of crap. _

But instead he said, "No. Just kind of tired." Carlos muttered breaking his eye contact with James. James stood up from his swing and held out a hand.

"Well, would you like me to hang out with you? I go here everyday, so I have plenty of time." James said, still holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll race you to the woods!" Carlos smiled, but he didn't take James' hand. He didn't want to mess this up. James grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the swing, then he started running. And he was _fast._

Carlos had a fun time racing to the woods, they were laughing and whooping in delight, something Carlos never really did. They made it into the woods, but they started running farther and farther, getting faster as they ran. Carlos was having a great time, until he tripped. Carlos just stumbled over his own feet and fell, hitting his head on a tree and feeling sore and miserable again. Then he saw James looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He was like a big giant looking at an innocent little puppy. Carlos recognized the situation. James was probably going to beat him up and tell him he's a loser for tripping on his own feet.

But instead, James, or the blurred figure towering over Carlos, knelt by Carlos and shook his shoulders.

"Carlos. Carlos!" James yelled, frantically shaking him by the shoulders. "Are you okay? You just...fell." Carlos' vision cleared and he felt butterflies in his stomach, seeing that someone actually _cared _for him.

"Yeah." Carlos murmured softly. "Like I said, I'm really tired."

Carlos chuckled to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work. James beamed down at him and patted himon the shoulder.

"Good" James said. "If you were hurt, it would've been all my fault." Carlos felt guilty on the inside. James was feeling that way too, all because Carlos was being a stupid klutz. Carlos shook his head.

"Hey, James? Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked curiously. James nodded silently. "Why are you hanging out with me? Is this a prank, are you being bribed or something, do you just feel sorry for me...or what?" James looked at him quizically as Carlos gazed at the beautiful blossoms falling from trees.

"No, of course not." James said, leaning closer to Carlos, pushing him against the tree slightly. "It's because I like you." But instead of kissing him or saying "I love you" like Carlos prefered, James added on to that. "You're really cool. I think we can be great friends."

And James just beamed at him, not knowing that he just crushed Carlos' one wish and one dream for that day. Carlos stood up and James followed. They walked through the flower covered woods, slowly going back to their homes, when Carlos stopped.

"James, don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Carlos asked, picking up apple blossoms absentmindedly. "People might be mean to you if they see you with me, your reputation might get ruined." Carlos badly wanted to say, _You'll get beaten up by the football team. _

James picked up his own apple blossom and handed it to Carlos. "You know what," James said. "I don't care."

And that was the first time those 3 words did not hurt him.

**Note: Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Really, most of this basic idea was not my thinking, I just thought of the different version while I was reading No Voice, so...Anyways, this is my second fanfiction and this will not be increasingly continuous (big people words :D) like W.C.S.L. I'll have about 3-5 chapters.**


	2. New Friends

**Chap. 2 New Friends**

All night, Carlos thought about James. He dreamt about James, drew pictures of James, and just thought about him. Carlos was falling for him. He was an emotional wreck, writing and talking about James, between drifting off to sleep and eating. Carlos looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:00AM, but Carlos wasn't tired at all. The thought of the handsome boy becoming his friend kept him wide awake. Carlos heard a knock on his door.

"Carlos!" It was his mom. "Are you still awake? You should at least get ready for school if you're not going to bed!" His mom yelled. She sounded irritated.

"Okay, Mami!" Carlos called back. It was surprising because Carlos hadn't called his mom that in years. Carlos didn't see this, but his mom walked away from his room smiling. James had awoken the sweet, fun little boy inside him. Only he knew that inside this sad, broken, pathetic kid there was a talented and nice little kid ready for the world. James made him come out of his shell.

It was now 7:10 and Carlos was anxious to get to school. But then, he realized that he would be back in the hallway at 2:30, getting beaten up by Craig, like usual. The smile slipped from his face. But Carlos held it in because he was used to it. He said goodbye to his parents and ran out the door.

7:20. Carlos was early enough to find James in the cafeteria. Carlos hid his face with his hoodie, still scared and ashamed, but he was a little excited. He raced through the cold, crowded halls in search of his new friend. When he arrived in the cafeteria, he saw James there. He was beautiful. So attractive, gorgeous. But Carlos felt insecurities seeping into his soul as he saw all of James' popular friends surrounding him. Jocks, mediocre kids, _girls. _They were sitting around him laughing. Carlos wanted to die. His sadness came back, seeing he could never be as great and attractive as these kids.

"Hey, Carlos!" he heard James' voice call. Carlos looked up to see James waving to him happily as all his friends stared. Carlos slowly and timidly walked to the table and died a little inside as he saw all but 2 kids and James leave. James was oblivious and didn't notice a thing.

"Hey, Carlos. Still tired?" James asked, patting next to him, signaling for him to sit down. Carlos sat and looked at the other two kids. They were eyeing him, but they were smiling.

"Yeah. Running can be really tiring." Carlos wearily laughed, trying to lighten the tension. James cleared his throat and the other two looked at James, confused. James sighed.

"_This _is Kendall and _that _is Logan." James said pointing to the blonde first and the brunette next. Carlos nodded approvingly and slowly shook their hands as they held them out. Then he realized what he had done. _Will James be hurt that I shook their hands, but yesterday I was too afraid to touch him?, _Carlos wondered. _Nah, he truly cares about me. I trust him. _The bell rung, interrupting his concerns. James jumped off the table and the other two did the same.

"Well, we better go." the blonde, Kendall, said. "Nice meeting you dude."

Carlos shyly nodded and the brunette, Logan, spoke up. "Hope we can be friends."

Carlos watched as they walked away, and blushed, realizing he and James were alone. Carlos didn't want things to be awkward between them. James had a concerned look on his face, but this time he didn't ask if anything was wrong.

"Hey Carlos, do you always go by that hallway afterschool? I always have to cut that way to get from class to the exit, so..." James said, looking at Carlos for a response. Carlos didn't know what to say. All he knew where that the jerks from the football team forced him to come there everyday to be harassed. It was physical and mental torture, especially since Carlo couldn't tell James.

"Uhh, yeah. I cut through there too." Carlos lied, looking down to hide his guilt.

James smiled. "Great! We should meet there everyday afterschool and go to the park! I can get to know you better." Carlos smiled back and walked away quickly as James headed to class.

*Later that afternoon*

"Hey, Carlos." Carlos waved nervously to James when he saw him. Carlos knew Craig would be here any minute, and it was killing him because he couldn't tell James. James would just have to protect him when the time comes. James stood dangerously close to Carlos, and Carlos restrained himself from doing anything that might mess things up.

"So. How you liking being my friend?" James asked, walking in random circles around Carlos. Carlos twitched. He felt like he was being cornered again.

Carlos held in his panicking. "I...I love it." Carlos confessed. "You're a great friend."

And then, seeing James smile at him adorably again, Carlos couldn't hold it in. It was literally killing him, starting with his brain and working through his weak body.

"I like you, okay!" Carlos suddenly blurted. "I...more than like you, but..uhh, yeah..." Carlos stammered turning red and preparing himself for what he thought would happen.

James took a step closer and Carlos winced. "I'm not gonna hurt you Carlos." James said, almost angrily, but it sounded more hurt than mad. "I like you too. The moment I saw you I wanted to protect you and you looked so adorable when you ran into and i just-"

Carlos cut him off by dropping his backpack and practically jumping on James. He _kissed _him. Carlos pulled back and felt tears welling in his eyes, because he knew he had been too impulsive and had messed up big time. But instead of yelling at him, James pulled Carlos in again and kissed him, more passionately now. James ran his tongue against Carlos lip, and Carlos parted his lips, letting James explore his mouth.

And, _oh god, _Carlos had never done this before. All the hurt, pain, and sorrow he had been enduring for the last 2 years vanished miraculously as James kissed him. He really didn't think this could be really happening, James Diamond was kissing him. Him, the stupid, weak misfit. Carlos pulled back and gasped for air.

"That was...great." Carlos gasped, not being able to put it in words. "You're great. I love you." Carlos leaned back in to kiss James again, but James stopped him.

"Hold on. I just...need to get some water." James muttered, jogging down the hallway. Carlos wanted to stop him, to make him be with him, to talk about it. He was afraid he had upset James and made things move too quickly. But Carlos wasn't given enough time to think, because when he turned around, there was Craig and his posse, leaning against the lockers watching him.

Craig started clapping, slowly stepping toward him. "Well done, little Carlos. You got yourself a little boyfriend." Craig said mockingly, grabbing Carlos by the shirt and slamming him against the lockers. "So, since when did you have a man crush on _Diamond_? He would never truly love a little loser like you."

Carlos groaned. Craig and thrown him off guard. How much had he seen? Carlos felt reality coming back to him, his stupid piece of crap life was still there. James made it seem like it went away, but it didn't. Carlos stood up feebly.

"Stop it, Luke-Captain Luke." Carlos corrected himself and flinched as Craig slammed him against a locker again.

"Shut up, you queer." Craig hissed, causing his posse to laugh. Carlos felt a big bruise in his heart form when Craig called him that. Craig did not know how much this affected Carlos. "Always thought you had something wrong with ya. Didn't know what, though. Gaywad."

Carlos closed his eyes and whimpered, praying that this was just a nightmare and he was dreaming, sleeping, in James' arms. He felt a series of slams, punches, jabs, and kicks as he slid to the floor in a clump below Craig. Carlos opened his eyes to see that Craig was about to give him a big kick in the face, but then something happened.

"HEY!" Carlos heard a familiar voice yell. James. "Get the f*** away from him!"

Carlos' vision was fuzzy from the beating, but he could make out James slamming Craig into a locker and telling him off. Carlos drifted into sleep every second, hearing James cussing and yelling and punching. Then he felt someone picking him up. Carlos opened his eyes and let out a weak smile.

"James." Carlos murmured, close to tears. "Sorry. S-sorry I...didn't tell y-you."

James stood up, angrily. Angry at Craig. Angry at himself for leaving Carlos behind. For not knowing what was going on. "Let's get out of here. You should've told me Carlos. I could've gotten them suspended-we could've." James stormed out of the school, and Carlos felt guilty all over again. Carlos opened his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his face.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Kendall's apartment." James stated, not stopping to take a breath. "We're spending the night."

**Note: Did you like? :D The beginning was a bit boring, but I liked the ending. R&R please! Thanks!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	3. Corndogs & Comfort

**Chap. 3 Corndogs & Comfort**

By the time they were 5 minutes from Kendall's apartment, Carlos was asleep and shivering in James' arms. James thought Carlos looked so cute in vulnerable in his arms. It had started pouring rain about halfway, and when Carlos had whimpered and clung closely to James, he really wanted to kiss him. James wanted to hold Carlos forever and kiss him in the rain, making out or not. But him falling asleep in James' arms was good enough. James started wondering as he jogged through the thick rain.

_God, _he thought. _How did this happen? Me hooking up with this little, adorable, scared kid? _James pondered, wondering why he hadn't noticed Carlos before. _Probably because Carlos was so freaking scared. He's always hiding himself because of those stupid bullies. _James grimaced at the thought of the bullies. _Why was I so stupid? I knew something was up, I knew there was a reason forhis weariness. _The thoughts, memories, of his little Carlitos being beaten and teased by the lockers made James break down.

James' legs gave through, and he keeled over on the sidewalk. The rain, and the pain pelted down on him, soaking him until he cracked. James sat and sobbed through the storm, holding Carlos close and vowing to never let anyone harm him. James rocked back and forth with Carlos on his lap, planning to be his hero and his protector. James heard a screen door open.

"JAMES?" he heard a familiar voice shout into the storm. Kendall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU FREEZE!"

They had made it to the apartment and James hadn't noticed. James choked back a sob and stood up, carrying Carlos bridal style. He was staggering up to the door when he heard a weak voice.

"James?" Carlos croaked, pathetically. Carlos felt sore all over, and he was wet and freezing cold. But that's not what was bothering him. The moment he opened his eyes, he was expecting to see his beautiful boyfriend giving him that beautiful smile. But instead he saw a soaking wet emotional wreck staggering and crying while he carried him. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck and buried his face into James' shoulder. It was his turn to do the comforting. "It'll be alright, James. I'm fine. You're fine, James." Carlos coaxed, snuggling deeper against James' chest. James nodded and walked through the door that was held open by Kendall.

"I know." James whispered.

And those two words made Carlos feel very warm all over. Hearing James talk washed away the aches and pains that he had been enduring for the past 2 years. Carlos felt better as they entered the Knights' cozy household. James set Carlos down gently as they entered and James plopped himself on their couch as if it was his own home. Carlos cautiously sat down on James' lap. He kissed James on the head and promised it would be alright.

*Time Change*

It had taken about an hour, but James and Carlos were dry, warm, and happy again. Logan and Kendall gave them dry clothes and gave them a good pep talk. Mrs. Knight called their parents to tell them they were staying over and lended them sleeping bags and blankets. Katie made some hot chocolate. They were all gathered on the living room floor, talking and laughing as if they were all at home. _Wait, _Carlos thought. _This _is _home. _

James still had Carlos on his lap, and he was bouncing and laughing with excitement, like he never had before. James giggled at the sight of him. Carlos turned to look at him, smiling.

"What?" Carlos asked curiously, leaning in so their noses touched. James nuzzled his nose and shrugged.

"I don't know. You just look so cute when you're happy."

Carlos laughed and closed his eyes, ready to just drift off to sleep in James' grasp. But then he felt his stomach rumble. Carlos' eyes shot open.

"I'm kind of hungry." Carlos whispered timidly, almost embarassed as if he thought eating someone else's food was rude. James gave him a simple, but sweet peck on the lips and an idea came to his head.

"You know what," James said, standing up with Carlos. "I know the perfect food for dinner." He turned to Carlos. "You'll love it. Guess what it is?"

Carlos giggled and racked his brain for answers. He hadn't had much variety with his food. "I don't know. Show me what it is." Carlos said, giving up.

James told him to wait one second and he walked to the kitchen, opened the freezer, and started microwaving like crazy. He came back with a big bowl and James passed the bowl to Carlos.

"Corn dogs." James simply said. "Enjoy."

**Note: Okay, I kind of stopped adding much detail at the end part. As you read, this is how Carlos was introduced to corn dogs. :D Please R&R! I'm glad this is getting good feedback! 2 more chapters left people!**


	4. Fast Forward

**Chap. 4 Fast Forward**

*2 months later*

James and Carlos had been together for 2 months now, and things were going great. Carlos had found a strange love for corn dogs. Also, all of James' popular friends learned to like Carlos, and Carlos finally came out of his shell. He stopped hiding beneath hats and hoods. He didn't sneak around using secret short cuts. He stopped walking with his eyes downcast. But even better, Carlos wasn't beaten up by Craig anymore.

Sure, he still received little comments, like sometimes he would hear Craig whisper, "Stupid queer." as he walked by. Sometimes Craig's friends would shoot spit balls at him or "accidentally" hit him with a football, but Carlos never noticed. He was always so caught up with James. James was his entire world now. Another big part of his life was Kendall and Logan, but they just didn't love him like James did.

Sometimes James would be really sweet, and he would leave notes and poems and flowers outside Carlos' locker. One time, Carlos left his locker unlocked, and when he came back he saw that James had decorated Carlos' locker with a full out love shrine. Carlos was touched.

And they never really got into fights. Sometimes Carlos would get a little irked if James forced him to watch scary movies just to get a scared little Carlos snuggled up in his lap. Or sometimes James would get upset if Carlos did something stupid and dangerous that almost got himself killed. But they loved each other either way.

But their first big fight started now, two months later. Carlos was walking through the hallway by his locker when he heard some commotion around the corner. Carlos peeked around the corner to see a big crowd. They were surrounding someone. _Craig. _Before Carlos could run away, the crowd parted a little and Craig pointed towards him.

"Hey, Carly!" Craig barked towards him. "See what I brought?"

The crowd parted more and Carlos gasped. He saw James, with his hands held behind his back by Craig's friends. But that wasn't why he gasped. Behind Craig, there were big pictures being projected onto the wall. _Big pictures of him and James. _Carlos was shocked. The pictures were of him and James in the park, random ones of them holdings hands, kissing, and just having a great time. But the majority of the pictures were of he and James making out against their favorite tree, the tree where Carlos hit his head the day they met.

But even worse, he and James were wearing only their boxers. Craig stepped forward out of the crowd and smirked at Carlos. Then, he turned to James.

"So. Diamond." Craig said, stepping closer as James squirmed under the two guys' grasp. "How'd you get so good at leading people on like that, huh? You always been a player? You know, this makes you cool in my book. Any one who pulls a prank like that on this wimp is awesome."

James gave him a hard, cold stare. "I don't know what you're talking about, Craig. I'm in _love _with Carlos." James stated proudly. This drew laughs from the crowd.

"Hah! You might be able to fool a stupid gaywad like Garcia, but you can't fool me Diamond. I know people like you. You get _pleasure _in breaking people's hearts. That's what's cool about you." Craig hissed, winking at him. "But you're still a gaywad, too."

Carlos felt tears stinging in his eyes. He glanced at James with a hurt expression and then stepped into the middle of the circle in front of James. "What's he talking about James?" Carlos asked softly, holding his urge to cry. "You-you said you it w-wasn't a prank. I-I-I thought you were differe-" Carlos choked. He looked at everyone staring at him. At James softly shaking his head, saying "no, no." At Craig laughing and high fiving his friends. It was too much. Carlos turned around and ran down the hallway.

"NO! CARLOS, baby, it's not true!" he heard James call, but Carlos ignored it.

He ran to the nearest supply closet and shut the door, locking it. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, he just sat down against the door and cried in the dark. _My life is so stupid. _I'm _so stupid, _Carlos was thinking. _I knew James was too good to be true. _Carlos felt miserable, alone, pathetic. He wanted to melt into the darkness and stay there forever.

Carlos started thinking about the pictures. He remembered that day, one and a half months ago, like it was yesterday. Carlos closed his eyes and went back to that day.

_"Come on Carlos. Let's go to the woods. I want to be alone." James whined, pulling at Carlos' hand. Carlos giggled and trudged behind him. _

_"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming! Why so impatient, Jamie?" Carlos said, trying to catch up. _

_James squeezed Carlos' hand and continued walking. "Because I want to be alone with my little Carlitos." James said kissing his head and dragging him to their favorite tree. _

Carlos could only vaguely remember this part, because it had been a scary experience for him. He remembered James had somehow convinced Carlos to strip down to his boxers and James has done the same. And then, well, James had tried to _do him against the tree. _Carlos went back into the memory.

_"James!" Carlos had exclaimed, squirming as James pushed him against the tree. "I've never, you know, had you-know-what and I definetely won't do it in public against a _tree."

_James gave in, thinking it was cute how Carlos was so scared. James pushed him against the tree again. He leaned in and planted a simple kiss on Carlos' lips. But, James continued on. He ran his tongue over Carlos' lip begging for access, and Carlos opened his mouth for him. _

Carlos opened his eyes in the darkness, trying not to remember. But he still remembered how James had made out with him for 10 minutes. Tears came back to his eyes. "It was all a lie." Carlos whispered to himself.

**Note: Aww! This chapter's a little longer...I hope you liked it. It's very sad, right? Well one more chapter! Might be added later!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	5. I Promise

**Chap. 5 "I Promise"**

Carlos woke up to find himself in pitch black darkness. _That's it. I've finally died. I bet everyone's happy. I bet James is happy. _Carlos felt pained as he thought about James. Carlos suddenly remembered the last couple hours of torture. He remembered Craig projecting those pictures. He remembered finding out James' plan. He remembered being in the dark supply closet, remembering good times he had with James and sobbing and then finally falling asleep.

So he wasn't dead. He had just fallen asleep in the closet. Carlos shot up from his position on the floor, and peeked through the crack in the door. The hallways were still lit which meant school was still open. Then Carlos froze as he heard something. Laughter. _Craig's laughter._

Carlos shrunk down into a ball, thinking that would hide him even more. Then Carlos heard another familiar voice. Carlos felt himself boil up with anger. It was James.

"Let me go you stupid jerk!" he heard James yell. "You're so going to pay for this!" Carlos would've normally loved the way James was getting so pushy and mad, but now he really wanted James to get beaten up. Yeah, it was mean, but James had broken his heart. He lead him on. Now _that _was mean.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Diamond. I'm sure your stupid hockey team could beat us up. Go ahead, be free. I could care less." he heard Craig say, laughing stupidly. _SLAM. _Craig shoving James into a locker was what Carlos assumed it was. Carlos shrunk down into a tighter ball and hoped James didn't come in there. The last thing he needed was to talk to that jerk. _I can't believed I loved him, _Carlos thought to himself sadly. _He's just a player. _

_Click. _Carlos tensed as he heard the door unlock and he heard the janitor grumble. Carlos crouched in the corner and prayed he wouldn't see him. The janitor didn't seem to notice Carlos, but he heard the janitor talking to someone.

"Hold on kid, let me get you a rag. Pretty nasty cut you got there, huh? What'd you do get a papercut on your lip?" Carlos shot his eyes open, because he knew James was talking to to the janitor. Carlos scooted forward and peered through the janitor's legs, to see James crouching helplessly on the floor with a bloody lip.

"Thanks. I'm glad you found me. I kind of um fell when I was..." James furrowed his eyebrows and looked around for some inspiration for a good alibi. Then he saw Carlos out of the corner of his eye. Carlos tried crawling back to the corner, but it was too late.

James gasped. "Carlos!" James exclaimed, shoving past the grumpy looking janitor and into the closet. "Carlos, are you okay? Come here-" James kneeled beside Carlos and tried to wrap his arms around him for a hug. Carlos shook James off of him.

"NO!" Carlos screamed, choking back a sob. "Don't touch me! You're-you're a liar..and a jerk...an-and-" James silenced him by planting a kiss on his lips. Normally, Carlos would've given in to the kiss. But it was different. Carlos couldn't trust James after all he had heard and endured. Carlos pulled back with a hurt sob.

James stared back with a hurt expression. "Carlos, listen. Craig was lying. You can't believe that jerk. He beat you up everyday, Carlos! Face it, he's out to ruin your life Carlos. And I was your whole life." James said quietly, fighting back the tears. Carlos couldn't stand to see James like this. He was usually so happy. "And I-I just can't live without you. I would never do anything to hurt you and I would never, ever lead you on like that. I really love you. Who do you believe me or Craig? I just..and..Carlos, please-" James choked out. "Do you forgive me?"

Carlos stared into James' watery eyes, wiping the tears out of his own. Seeing James so desperate and sad made him realize he just can't give up on James. His life was nothing without James. _He _was nothing without James. Carlos smiled and leapt into James' arms. He crashed their lips together, deepening the kiss each second it went on. Carlos pulled back and smiled. James took it as a yes.

"I'm sorry." Carlos whispered, wrapping his arms around James neck and positioning himself on his lap.

"For what?"

"For not believing you. I knew you would never do that. Craig's stupid." Carlos snuggled his head into James' neck. "James? I wanna ask you something. Can we promise never to fight again, and to trust each other completely?"

"I promise." James leaned in closer and continued where they left off, kissing Carlos lovingly and passionately. _Click. _They both looked up, not breaking the kiss. The lights turned on and the janitor was awkwardly staring at them.

"Uhmmm, kids." he murmured nervously looking around. "Remember to lock the, erm, door when you're done with...that." The janitor flipped the lights back off and left.

James and Carlos continued their moment, exploring each other's mouths while Carlos wrapped his legs around James' waist. Carlos pulled back for a brief moment.

"I promise too." Carlos whispered.

**Note: Last chapter :( Kind of lame in my opinion, but cute and fluffy! :D I hope you enjoyed this story.**

-datsRUSHERiffic


End file.
